Stuck
by hyemisius
Summary: Sometimes the world we live in is not always what we expect it to be. When soul mates meet, something will change them forever. And maybe it's more obvious than you'll initially think. Faberry, with a side of Brittana. (M for language, for now).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **First ever fanfiction. Don't judge too harsh. English is not my first language. Would love some feedback!

Disclaimer: it speaks for itself, Glee isn't mine, and the characters are not mine either.

**Chapter One**

It's 2 p.m., and the moral at McKinley High is, well, low. In contradiction with the temperature outside, which happens to be the exact reason why everyone walks through the hallways defeated, sweating, and not happy at all. As one petite brunette walks past the lockers, she notices that her surroundings are not all that perky as she is that particular day. And, she also realizes it has to do something with the fact it's a very particular day of the week. It's Friday, and it's the last day of school. Everyone is eager to abandon the building and party their way into their summer vacation. It's so close; yet so far away… at least that's what majority of the students think.

Rachel Berry had made an exceptionally busy scheme for her own summer. She will begin with her senior year only two months from now, after all. Just as she sinks into her own thoughts about singing lessons, dancing routines, and the way her Glee-mates just won't seem to listen to her (she means, she's got all the answers! No way they would ever be losing any competition again if they just let her lead…), she bumps into a hard chest. A cold splash drenched her. She smelled eau de cologne and hair gel, so she knew instantly whom she walked into, before she even looked up to see whom the owner of the grey knitted vest was.

'Mister Schuester! I'm sorry, I obviously did not notice you', Rachel stated while rubbing of the water Will Schuester spilled on her out of his dorky teacher bottle. It had a removable cup, which could be secured on top, but he was holding it in his hand.

'No, I am the one who should be apologizing! I'm sorry Rachel, I didn't mean to sodden you', Will said as he stood awkwardly with the bottle in his hand.

'It's okay mister Schue, it's boiling hot anyway. I could use the refreshment and it will dry quickly. It certainly is not as bad as slushie showers, those are much worse. They will stick your hair together and I have not ever been able to remove the stains from my clothes! Which is a shame because I did not even dare to wear my favourite jumper to school… It has a fox on it, you know?' She looked at him with wide-open eyes and a Rachel Berry-signature smile. Will seemed to be a little taken aback by her rambling.

'Yeah, well, there's dry towels in the changing rooms. I was actually looking for you. I need a favour.', he said while gliding his hand through his hair. The shimmer on his forehead gave away that he was sweating extensively, too. Rachel was appalled by it for a moment. Men and their sweaty filthiness.

'Uhm, yeah sure! I will do everything to help, of course. Does it have anything to do with Glee?'

'It actually does. I need some help with tidying the storage room in the auditorium, as it's the last day of school. It's a mess and you are very organized. And you know, you know all the equipment well.' Will started to walk and Rachel almost skipped right after him.

'I guess I will, but I do have to reschedule some of my after school activities. It is that I do not trust anyone else with the precious facilities; otherwise I would have had to turn it down. I might need some assistance, though. I assume that you will not be there to help?'

Will nodded in response. 'I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can get any of the students in detention to help you. Just be in the auditorium at 4!'

Will took off with big steps and Rachel went to her locker. She was too kind for all these people, now she offered her help to the man who was undermining her talent for almost three years! After opening her rusty lock (blame it on all the slushies), she dropped off her books and took out a notebook. She wandered off to class, sinking back into the same thoughts as before her encounter with Will Schuester.

The queen bee of the school was standing right in front of the classroom she just had an history class, talking to her two best friends. Santana was ranting about some guy (as always, as if Quinn didn't already know what the deal was with her sexuality. It was pretty obvious, even if it wasn't for Brittany always blurting out things Quinn had to pray for at night to cleanse her ears), and Brittany was sticking some unicorn glittery stickers on Santana's schoolbooks. And Santana let her.

'What the hell, you know? I told him not to shoot his load on my million-dollar face! And of course, he did anyway, so now I had to miss out on school to get that super expensive facial at the - don't you dare laugh, tubbers! God Fabray, do nót get me started with you. It's too freaking hot for this.' Santana gave her words some more force by fluttering her schoolbook in front of her face to get some fresh air. She flipped her dark hair over her shoulder while doing so. Brittany stopped her actions for a while to watch in amazement.

Quinn laughed anyway, even though she was slightly uncomfortable with the sexual tension that thickened between her two friends. 'Jeez S, thought you 'controlled' your 'men' so well.'

She made the quotation marks with her fingers. She looked swiftly at Brittany, the girl was now sticking the unicorn figures in her own hair. Her forehead was covered already. 'What are you guys doing tonight anyway?'

'I will be making another Youtube video with Lord Tubbington. I think he's really on the edge of breaking through. His last video had 20 views.', Brittany stated in a dreamily voice. Santana got a red flush on her cheeks. Quinn suspected…

'Britt Britt, that stupid cat shouldn't have it's own Youtube channel! Nobody wants to see an obese cat eat fondue and wiggle his tail for god knows who. It's not attractive!'

Quinn's suspicion was reality; those 20 views were probably all from one person, and one person only. Santana seemed to notice it on Quinn's face. The flushed look on her own face grew a little.

'Anyway, Q, I'm not doing anything. So you were thinking about a shopping spree I suppose?' Santana swatted Brittany away playfully when the tall girl tried to stick a very large sticker on Santana's bum. The two gave each other a few meaningful looks, and Quinn cleared her throat before answering the Latina.

'Yeah sure, something like that. We'll see.'

Quinn noticed the hallway was almost empty and groaned. She had to run; otherwise she would be late again.

'Guys, gotta go. If I'm late again I'm not sure I'll be free at 4 like the rest of the school'. She waved at the two girls as she turned her back on them and walked to her calculus class. When she set foot to make turn, she saw two people standing at the end of the hallway. She recognized both as, ew, Will Schuester and… Ew, Berry. She cringed at the thought of the loud girl. She had enough of Man Hands as it was in class and Glee Club, she didn't want to risk having to talk to her in between classes too. Short stack was such a needy person, the girl always tried to befriend her. It didn't matter how bitchy Quinn got, she always came back for more. Quinn didn't like her one bit. At least, that's what she told herself. What she made herself believe. She stood still next to a few lockers. She tried to listen to the conversation but it was too far away. She got lost looking at the legs in the very wrong stockings in front of her. Even dull, crazy cat ladies would be creeped out by them. But boy, those legs were…

Those legs were wáy too short for a girl that age! Jeez. She felt her cheeks get red and hot. But that was just the temperature for sure.

Suddenly, Schuester started to walk towards her and she spun to the lockers. But the greasy haired man turned and headed into a classroom. As she looked at the end of the hallway again, she saw Rachel getting something out of her locker and walking away. Quinn leaned against the locker behind her, and let the back of her head rest against the cold metal. She breathed in and out a few times and then realized she had class to attend to. Oh god, she would never make it in time now.

If it wasn't for her being the HBIC she would have ran her ass of, but she could not have someone see her being all goody-two-shoes like that. As she opened the door, her calculus-teacher looked up at her with a frown. Quinn walked in the room with her chin raised high.

'Miss Fabray, I think this is the hundredth time I told you! You can't keep barging in my class when you're late! I'm writing you a note, I'm getting you detention this afternoon.'

Quinn groaned again, even louder this time.

'You can't be serious! It's the _last day of school_. Besides, I'm a Cheerio! You can't give me detention. Right?'

'Miss Fabray! You go on like this and I will write you into summer school! You cheerleaders always think you have some kind of privileges. Well, I don't care what Sue Sylvester has to say; I do not need this kind of attitude in my class, no more! Now take a seat so I can finally start my class!'

Quinn crankily sank in a seat next to another Cheerio. They exchanged looks with each other but she kept quiet throughout the hour. She só did not need summer school.

Quinn sighed and got out of the classroom in a flash. It was terrible having to listen to the stupid teacher bitch while it's so hot, ánd having to go to detention after school… As if things could not get any suckier, Treasure Trail was coming right at her with as big as steps she could make with her short legs. It took the HBIC two seconds to get her eyes of a very ugly sweater (and totally not what was underneath that very ugly sweater), to try to turn around quickly and run away. She did not sign up for this day!

'Quinn, Quinn!', the sweet voice of the brunette echoed through the hallway. Quinn put the bridge of her nose in between her thumb and fingers before turning around.

'What is your problem, Munchkin Man?' Quinn snapped immediately. But Rachel didn't even seem to take the politeness to look shocked or upset. It annoyed Quinn, a lot.

'Well, as you may well know I am having a little bit of trouble with the relationship between Finn and myself. I was wondering, since our developing friendship when you were pregnant with Puck's baby…' Quinn raised her hand to stop Rachel mid-sentence.

'No. Hell to the no. I am _not _going to help you with Finn and we do _not _have a developing friendship. I have no time or energy for this, RuPaul. Jesus, what makes you think that _you _can stand in front of me like this and talk about my… the baby? Just go back to the shire, where the other Hobbits are.'

Now, Rachel did seem kind of upset. A pang of guilt shot through Quinn's insides. But she tried to shrug it off right away. Rachel opened her mouth, but she shut it again as she looked over Quinn's shoulder. The cheerleader got flanked by her best friends, and no way that Rachel wanted to take on the Unholy Trinity. So Rachel let her shoulders drop and walked away, face down, and Quinn couldn't help but look at her go.

'What was that all about Q? Do I have to kick her ass?' Santana asked but didn't seem to mean it. She looked uninterested at her nails. Brittany on the other hand, looked with a gloomy face and followed Rachel until she was out of sight.

'I sometimes feel sorry for her'. Brittany said. Santana looked up from her nails, in shock, and raised an eyebrow to her secret crush. 'I mean… sometimes I can't reach the cookie jar myself and I'm twice as long. With her length it must be a hard life.'

Santana's eyebrow dropped just as quick and she snickered. Brittany probably meant it, because she was all the innocence in the world caught in a body, but it was a funny comment anyway. Quinn couldn't hold in a chuckle herself.

'Oh by the way guys, this totally sucks, but that bitch from calculus gave me freaking _detention_. Can you believe it? It's the last day of school!'

Santana laughed. 'Sucks for you Q, guess we'll got to get our shoppings on another time. Well Britt Britt, if you dump the fat cat tonight I'll just come over at your place.' Brittany shook her head.

'No San, and you know I don't like you calling Lord Tubbington fat. He's very sensitive and I'm afraid he's getting spylogichal injured because of you. He has picked up his smoking habit again. I can smell it.'

Santana leaned into Brittany and gently slid the hair from her cheek behind her ear.

'But B, I want to get my sweet lady kisses on…' The Latina whispered in the tall cheerleaders ear, and she lingered a little bit too long. Quinn felt uncomfortable again. But Brittany sure did not seem to mind, because she gulped audibly and gave in.

'Britt, it's psychological. Well, you have fun tonight. I need to get to detention. I'll see you guys tomorrow at Puck's party, right?' Her two sidekicks nodded and they hugged goodbyes. As the two linked pinkies and walked off, Quinn went into the bathroom to splash some cold water in her face. Damn the warmth.

The blonde stared at herself in the mirror. She studied her perfect face for a while. It took her so long to get. It took her forever to be who she was right now. The perfect student, besides her recently gotten detention. The perfect daughter, besides… well, you know. Teenage pregnancy and secret… no, nevermind that one. Then why did it all feel so wrong? She would never admit it to anyone, but she felt guiltier and guiltier each day. Every time she would order out a slushie, or she would insult someone… No, not just someone. The Man Hands. She didn't even know why she was still insulting her in her head. It was as if she just couldn't spell out the name of the small girl.

She splashed more water into her face. She couldn't wait until this day was over. So she could stop being this person for two months, a nice wanted break. Her home was the only place she could drop the façade, and that's just recently since her father had left them. Her insides were sure as hell not matching her outside anymore. She wondered if they ever did. Since the pregnancy and all the drama, something has felt off the whole time. It was frightening, to feel like your life has a fundament based on mistakes. She beat herself up over everything, always striving to be the perfect girl. But it felt as if it was all false pretend. And it was. And she didn't want to live after it any more. _Just one more year, _she thought to herself. _Get through senior year. Then you get to leave this shitshow behind forever._

College would be so liberating for her. Maybe she could drop the façade for the rest of her time. The mask of the cheerleader. Maybe she could be Lucy again, from the inside. Maybe there would be a day when she could be nice to people again.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn stepped into the classroom, which was reserved for detention. She was surprised; she was the only one there yet. At least, she thought she could add 'yet' to that sentence. She sat down into a chair in the back of the room, sat up straight and crossed her legs. Maybe she was in detention, for the very first time, and her straight A and well-behaving record had been spat upon, but she wasn't going to drop her attitude one bit. In fact, this was a situation she had never been in before, and quite frankly, it scared her. But there was no one who needed to know that all she wanted was to run out of the room.

After five minutes of not a single person stepping into the classroom, Quinn decided she'd leave. What the hell was she doing there anyway? It was the last day of school, who would be bothered if she just left? The school would probably have forgotten it after summer. She grabbed her bag and wanted to make head for the exit, when a slightly agitated Schuester walked in.

'Oh, I'm sorry Quinn. Thought this was the detention room. Are you sure it's necessary to have a celibacy club meeting the last day of school?'

Quinn scoffed. 'I'm actually here for detention, Mister Schue.' Will looked flabbergasted by that statement.

'Really? And you're the only one here?' Quinn looked around and stared at her teacher. She raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, I see. You're the only one. Well, I guess the rest of the kids were smart enough to realize that detention on the last day of school with this weather is not really something you want. Or they just skipped, I have 5 students on the list.', he said as he looked at some papers. Quinn gave herself an inner smack to her face. God, she should've been smart like that. She could have been shopping for things she didn't need with Santana and eat Breadstix or something like that.

'Well, Mister Schue, due to my record of never ever before being in detention and you looking like you have something better to do, I say let's call this a day.' She smiled charmingly. She was a Fabray; she knew how to get what she wanted.

'Quinn, you know I can't do that. You've put yourself here with a reason. And be glad you didn't shirk this. The ones who did will have to double their sentence once school starts again.'

Quinn nodded in defeat. She knew that was true, but she couldn't help that she got distracted on her way to class… This was all Rachel's fault! Christ, why didn't she think of that before? It's always the Hobbit's fault.

'I see. Well, what do you expect me to do? Sit here for an hour?' Quinn had put her bag on a table again and went to sit down again, but Will shook his head.

'No, I've got a better idea. I need some help with cleaning the storage room in the auditorium. I already got one student over there, she asked for someone to help. I guess some of the equipment is quite heavy. If you work together, you can have the job done in less than half an hour. And then you are free to go. What do you say?'

It looked as if Will was not going to take no for an answer, so Quinn made sure to exaggerate a sigh when she stood up again.

'All right, for the sake of being a good Gleeclubber and all. And thanks, I'm in desperate need for vacation. How about you?'

Will Schuester nodded. 'I have some other things to attend to right now, I will check up on you guys soon. But come to find me before you go home, and tell your fellow student to do so as well. Than I can check if everything is in place and secure the lock.'

Quinn nodded and went to walk to the auditorium. It was rather big and much colder than the rest of the school because of the way it went down in the ground. Almost like a cellar. So that would be a nice cool down.

As soon as she opened the door looking out over the large podium she regretted her decision to go through with this. She heard the voice slamming against every wall, loud and beautiful and heavenly and the gorg-… the ugly small owner was singing her own version of a Fleetwood Mac song. That's Quinn's music, the HBIC thought making her way down rolling her eyes already. She agreed with herself on doing this because she could make this a quick escape, when they would be finished, and because it was so damn cool in the auditorium. But she was not particularly looking forward to it. She should have known, though. Who else was crazy enough to do this voluntarily?

'Stop, you're making my eardrums bleed.' Quinn sneered at the girl. Rachel looked up in surprise and cut of her singing. Quinn right away missed the sound of the girl singing one of her favourite Stevie Nicks songs, Rhiannon. She didn't know why she had to be like this. And then she remembered that the girl was an annoying Tranny Man. She needed to remind herself all the time. It was a little bit tiring.

'Quinn, what are you doing here?' Rachel hopped of the stage, and awkwardly and very nervously dared to put two steps closer to the blonde, but stopped at a respectably 16 feet away. The girl duck into her shell visibly. Her shoulders hung, and she downed her face a little. _The universal sign of submission_, Quinn thought annoyed. Normally she thrived of making people to get the exact same body language but with Rachel… it just didn't feel right any more. But it was not as if that mattered. She had a reputation to uphold. A reputation she worked for, and she was not planning on losing that.

'I'm in detention, if you really want to know. Schue told me I could get home after we finish this. So please keep your blabbermouth to yourself and let's get this over with.'

Rachel nodded quickly. Quinn dropped her bag next to Rachel's and got to the back with the slightly smaller girl.

'If you stack the microphone supplies in a neat and organized order, I will label the cables.', Rachel spoke shakily. She was pretty afraid of the icy blonde and her snarky mouth. But the queen bee did not respond at all, just went on doing what she was told to do. She was not planning on making fuss, as it would only make this last longer.

She could smell the perfume of the smaller girl. It smelled like vanilla mixed with something else… she couldn't put her finger on it. She realized she had stopped in her tracks to enjoy the mesmerizing smell. Rachel didn't seem to notice, so she quickly picked up her work.

'Quinn…' Rachel whispered, followed by a sentence Quinn could not understand. Quinn turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

'Speak up Barbra, you never seem to have problems with that.' Rachel gulped audibly.

'I asked how I ever wronged you so much for you to treat me like this all the time.' Quinn saw the regret of asking flooding over Rachel's face. 'Actually, no, I did not ask that. Let's just pretend I did not ask that. I am not entirely sure I want you to answer that question or speak at all. As I am sure it will only make me feel so much more worse.'

Another flash of guilt went through Quinn's entire body. Sure, she was a stone cold bitch and all, but she had a really sensitive side. It was the side that was still completely Lucy, as if she was not the only one in her own body, but she had to share it with two personalities. It was just that Quinn won all the time. But Lucy felt really bad hearing the brunette's hurt rambling. Actually, she didn't even know the answer. Maybe it was the way Rachel just seemed so strong… And everything in a person she wanted to be but couldn't. Rachel was kind of badass, after all. She never let anyone put her down. She always fought back. Always landed on her feet again. And the girl never forgot who she really was, and sure as hell never lied to herself about it. Quinn was weak. She never accepted herself, she still didn't. It was a pain in the ass to see Rachel be so confident with her self whilst all Quinn could think about is what others were thinking about her. It hurt.

Rachel sighed deep and tried to focus on her labelling chore again.

'You never wronged me.' It slid out before Quinn could comprehend what she was going to answer and if she was going to answer. Why did this girl have this effect all of the sudden? Rachel looked around with a slightly hopeful look on her face. It scared Quinn.

'It's just your ridiculous fashion choices. Have you ever looked at yourself? Even my grandmother looks more of this time than you do. And if that isn't everything, you're _so_ self-righteous! And dominant, and you always need to be the centre of attention, and than I am not even talking about the way you _stole my boyfriend away from me_. So I take that back, you actually _did _wrong me. Now shut up and get back to this shitty thing we're doing.'

Rachel's face dropped. Quinn thought she saw a shimmer in the corner of the singer's eye. Oh shit, was the Munchkin crying? Quinn didn't really mean that to happen. She didn't really mean any of it… But she couldn't tell. This sucked, she thought to herself. The soft snivelling sounds coming from the girl gave away that she was, very well, crying. Why did that hurt Quinn so much? She felt hurt, and wanted to cry herself as well. She had the need to apologize. Could she? She only just realized she never really had been with Rachel alone like this before. With absolutely no one else around. Maybe she could, nobody would hear it anyway. And she would make sure Rachel wouldn't blab it around.

'Look, Rachel, I am…' she swallowed thickly. 'I guess I'm sorta sorry. That wasn't cool.' The snivelling sounds just seemed to get louder. 'Hey, don't cry. Really, don't.', Quinn said in a rather harsh tone that didn't fit the words. She couldn't take this. She thought of all the times she saw Rachel cry and it was clear to her that she never could. But why? She hated this girl. Right?

Lucy bore her way through Quinn's dominant side, whispering things from that side of her mind. _You know why, Quinn. You knew all along. _But instead of listening, she pushed the fat, chubby girl she was in the past away. But it was getting harder and harder to do, the strain of doing so hurting her inside. But sadness took over her as if someone drenched her in the emotion, and she couldn't place the emotion at all. As if it wasn't her own. And then she felt it. She felt a tear form in the corner of her own eye. She felt the warmth of the liquid as it ever so slowly ran over her cheek, into the groove of her nose.

She hadn't cried in so long. After the baby, after everything, it just seemed like she was out of tears. It felt weird, the tear rolling over her lip, right to her chin. Eventually it dropped on her white Cheerio top. She was so stunned by it; she didn't even bother to wipe it from her face. And when she looked up, she saw the brunette girl watching her. The sounds had stopped. Rachel had seen it, that single tear rolling over the perfect skin of the perfect girl. And the blonde had no idea what it meant.

'Quinn… are you… are you crying?' Rachel blurted out softly. Quinn tried to get herself together, drilling herself in her mind. She wiped her face dry.

'No, I am not. Now, just… I don't know. I think I will be going. Like, right now. Yeah, I'm gonna go home.' She rushed, leaving an astonished Rachel Berry behind. She grabbed her bag and went to exit the auditorium, hoping she wouldn't run into Will Schuester. She let her legs just take her, she had no understanding of what just happened. She made quick, but big steps, to get out of the school as soon as she could, in desperate need of fresh air. When she stepped out of the school, she noticed it had cooled down outside a bit. She ran to her car and pressed on the car key to unlock the Beetle. She hastened in her car, and when she sat, she just let her head fall. Her forehead hit her steering wheel, but she didn't feel it. What the fuck had just happened? She didn't understand at all. She was glad that she did not have school tomorrow, or anytime soon. She could not face Rachel after this. _Rachel…_ her mind whispered soft. Tears streamed down her face as the realization hit her. Rachel. She could spell her name, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rachel was beyond confused. What had just happened? She had no clue. Quinn had been knocking her down verbally, like always. But then _apologized_, ánd cried, ánd stormed off dramatically? That usually was her role. Not this time, maybe.

She didn't even get the chance to run after Quinn, because she was too flabbergasted by witnessing the tear dropping from Quinn's face. It's not as if she hasn't seen Quinn cry before, but it just felt so different. When Quinn got pregnant and had to give her baby away for adoption, or when Finn broke up with her, or her parents kicked her out; those had all been plausible reasons for Quinn to cry. What was going on with the girl? Rachel thought it was really weird. And as the nosy girl she was, she wanted to know. She felt responsible for helping Quinn. The girl clearly had some unsolved problems lying underneath.

ooooo

Quinn pulled over in her driveway. She had calmed herself down and dried her face thoroughly. As she looked outside, and at the house were she and her mother lived, she decided she wasn't ready to go inside and face her mother yet. She needed someone else.

The text she sent was quickly answered. Her best friend wrote her to come over for dinner, she was home alone anyway and Brittany was not with her yet. In some way Quinn was glad, though Brittany was the sweetest girl she ever met, she needed some ass kicking. And who else could do that better than Satan herself?

She knew Santana for so many years. They grew up with each other, which made them know one another from the inside out. Santana was friends with her when she was Lucy, and is the only person besides her family who knows about the transformation she went through. Santana wasn't the person she was now back then, either. The girl with the potty mouth everybody was so scared of, went from nerd to greatest fear for a lot of teenagers. Actually, not only teenagers. She reckoned a lot of grownups were scared of the fiery Latina as well. You could say they helped each other reach where they were standing right now. But they didn't tell everything to their best friend. They just knew. Quinn knew that Santana was gay since they were 11 or something, but Santana never told her. And Santana knew that Quinn was pretty fucked up; but Quinn never talked about it. Because with Santana, she was real. She didn't need to put up any false pretence around her. And her best friend knew.

They just knew.

So she went on driving to Casa di Lopez. It was a beautiful colonial home, but it was always empty. Santana her parents were not that rich without a reason, they worked their asses of. Quinn parked her Beetle behind Santana's red Mini Cooper.

She walked through the front door, which Santana probably left open for her, knowing she would come in any moment and too lazy to wait for the doorbell.

'Hey stretch marks! Get over here!' Quinn chuckled but put on an annoyed face as she walked into the kitchen.

'Hey sandbags. How's everything hanging? What you cooking for me?' Santana laughed out loud. At their homes was the only place where they would admit to each other that they knew the insults they made was their way of being affectionate.

'You know, some patatas bravas. Didn't feel like going all for it today.' Santana was quite the cook. Nobody knew, but her mother and grandmother taught her well. She was the best at some of the Spanish dishes she learned, so she would mostly cook around the house. And for Quinn an Brittany as well, but she did have to mind the spices with the blondes. Their hair colour was enough indication for their way of taking in things that are too spicy. She made two big dishes and put on a side of greens, and a small bowl of her own jalapeno sauce.

'It smells amazing, San. I knew this was the right decision.' They both laughed a little while digging into their food. When they both were halfway through, Santana just had to ask.

'What's wrong?' Quinn looked up as if she got caught doing something really bad.

'How do you know something's wrong?' She asked back.

'Because I know you for how many years, Fabray? Come on, tell me. Didn't you have detention or something? What happened?'

Quinn sighed deep. She actually didn't know if she wanted to talk about it. But after all this time, she knew that lying to her best friend was not an option. The girl had a tendency to know whether people were lying to her.

'San, I know we have never talked about this. But I really feel like I have to, you know?' Santana looked a bit taken aback. They both had their reasons for not discussing certain things with each other.

'I feel like everything has changed since the baby. It's as if my mind is in a war between Quinn and Lucy. And I know how schizophrenic that may sound to you, but it's really confusing and I don't really know what I want anymore. Lately, it hurts when I bully people. Especially with Rachel, I mean, the girl maybe isn't even that bad.' Quinn told her best friend about what happened no more than an hour before. Santana just listened carefully and didn't seem to be very judgmental.

'Listen Q, I get it. You feel guilty because we have been torturing Short Stack forever now. But that doesn't mean you should befriend her or let feelings get involved. You know what feelings do to people. Do you think I'm not well aware of what the things I say do to people? I know I'm hurting them. But I know that if I hurt them, they won't come close enough to hurt me. I don't want people to get to know me, because I don't want to get to know myself. And that's why we work so well together. Because we're the same. I feel sorry for the Hobbit every day, but in this world and at the school we go to, you know we have to think about ourselves. And if putting down Berry means that I get to uphold my status and be feared, I will take it and roll with it.'

Quinn didn't expect such an open answer from the tanned girl. She was right though; she summed up what it was all about pretty well. But something gnawed on Quinn, something that did not have anything to do with her status. Or maybe it had to do everything with her status.

'San, I think it's time for us to talk about something we've both been avoiding for a lot of years now.' And Santana knew immediately. She shook her head slowly.

'No Quinn, this is not about my sexuality. If you want to talk about it, that's okay, but you're shoving your problem on to me.'

'I didn't mean it that way. I just think we should talk more about stuff like this. I feel like, because we never talked about it, it's like I don't support you or something like that. And I do. And you need to know, that whatever the future brings us, I will always be your best friend. Nothing can change that.' Santana stared at her for a few moments.

'That's really cool, Q. And I totally support you, too. I'm so glad you have the guts to finally tell me, I've waited forever!' Quinn looked confused.

'What are you talking about? That I feel bad of our actions for once?'

Santana chuckled. A subtle chuckle. But the chuckle turned into full-on laughter a few moments later. 'Are you telling me… Quinn, are you telling me that you haven't figured it out yet?'

'San, I have no idea what you're talking about. Honestly, just tell me and stop laughing at me.'

Santana took Quinn's hand into her own and looked her best friend dead in the eye.

'I have a poem for you. Roses are red, violets are blue, Quinn Fabray, you're totally gay.'

Quinn needed a second to let the words sink in. But when she did, she looked utterly shocked. She roughly pulled her hand back.

'Wha- I mean… no- you can't… you can't say that! It's not true! Santana, I'm _not _gáy!' She seemed to be at a loss of words, with red cheekbones and goggly-eyed. 'What makes you even think something like that! You…I, no you- what are you telling me? Not everybody is gay, San! I mean it's totally okay that you are and Britt and stuff but I'm not a lesbian!'

Santana couldn't hold in another round of laughter. 'Quinn, mija, listen to auntie Santie. I'm sorry if you're not ready for this, but bitch, you're gay as hell. I knew you were before I even knew I was. I just thought with you being into all that church shit that you were just lying about that too! But it turns out, you're just also lying to yourself about this one, too.'

Quinn shot up from her chair and before she realized it, she took a swing at Santana. And she hit the tanned cheerleader with a loud slap on the cheek. Quinn gasped loud and looked horrified with both her hands covering her wide-open mouth. Santana also covered her face, gazing back at the blonde. Anger filled the dark brown eyes.

'Did you just _hit _me? You _bitchslapped_ me?! What are you thinking!' Santana spit out after a moment of gazing back at each other. The venom in her words was enough for Quinn to know how infuriated she was.

'I am só sorry! Oh my god, Santana, I did not mean to do that! Well, yes, I kind off did and you deserve it because you have no right to call me gay and you don't know what you are talking about and I'm straight and what are you even saying? Oh my god I am so sorry! I need to go. I'm leaving. Yeah. I'm sorry!' Quinn grabbed her bag and headed for the door. Santana made a loud sound of disbelief.

'You slapped me in the face and now you're just leaving? You fucking coward! No wonder you hate Rachel Berry so much! You jealous bitch, you just can't handle her being so much better than you! You're weak, Fabray! You're weak!'

Quinn covered her ears while running outside. She clumsily retrieved her car keys from her bag and jumped as in the car as fast as she could. She didn't even take the effort of putting her belt on as she drove away with shrieking tires.

ooooo

Rachel was at the mall on a late night shopping spree. Her daddies wanted to come with her, but she liked to be alone and get lost in the worlds of fabric. And her own thoughts as well. She could just turn on her iPod and pretend she was narrating her own movie. Or musical. Something like 'the Rachel Berry Show'. As she was listening to 'I don't know how to love him' (but the 1970 version of course), she scanned through the racks of clothing. She was listening to the song because it had the right amount of drama to it for the way she was feeling. Even though it was written for Jesus Christ Superstar and she was Jewish, she would just take it for what it was. It made her think of Finn and their not-so-steady relationship. She thought about the conversation she had with Quinn about that earlier. Not when she cried, but before. Maybe Quinn cried about that. She reacted all hot and bothered when she tried asking for advice. But that wouldn't seem likely.

She sighed a bit. She hadn't spoken to Finn for a couple of days know. His crass behavior was becoming really disturbing. He was just so man-ish. She couldn't explain, not even to herself. His length and his rough big hands, and the way he talked. He was just so… insensitive. It made her cringe a little. She didn't enjoy the roughness of the big boy anymore. So she ignored him and he didn't really make an effort to talk to her either. The last time they 'spoke', she made an agreement with herself that she wouldn't ramble or be talkative at all. And honestly, he didn't say anything. There was hardly any conversation going on and she knew all too well it was because he was just not that interesting, and she was kind of wasting her time on him. He didn't understand her, was always holding her back… But still, he was the quarterback. He was a popular guy and he was nice to her most of the time. But did she really have to do it for that small amount of popularity? It made her scoff. Why was the world so complicated?

So that's why the song was matching her current feels. She was at a loss with her boyfriend. She had no idea how to love the guy. She didn't even know why she went with him in the first place. Well, she knew. He was kind to her. He showed affection. And it was nice to have someone being affectionate with you who aren't your father. So yeah, that was probably the reason why. She was just so eager to have someone who likes her. Why couldn't she have any friends? Even her peers at glee club weren't really friends. They just tolerated her because she could sing. Boy, could she sing. But they didn't understand her. They didn't understand her dreams and the way she would do anything to make them reality. How she would go the distance. And how she would get of this town sooner than later.

But music wasn't just a hobby. It was her entire being. Her whole existence poured over with music. It was her soul; it was her way of living. Music meant everything to her. It was her way of communication with herself and the rest of the world. It made her feel, and made her feel like she was something. That she could be someone, someday.

Just as she took some jumpers to the cash-out she saw a familiar face. It made her cower a little. It was Brittany Pierce, one of the Unholy Trinity. The blonde cheerleader was never really mean to her, but still, she was Quinn's left hand. And it scared her. She tried to go by unnoticed but it was too late, the girl had spotted her. And to her surprise, she came towards Rachel. Brittany waved, and Rachel's first reaction was to look behind her if someone else was there. But the store was empty, so it had to be meant for her. Not really knowing what to do, she froze in anxiety.

'Hey Rachel! You shopping? Me too! We could totally shop together. Can you show me what you got? Oh, you were not leaving, right?'

Rachel's mouth just dropped. She couldn't answer. Brittany just beamed a smile at her but the smile faltered, as Brittany seemed to notice how frightened the smaller brunette was.

'Oh I'm sorry… I forgot, you probably think I hate you because Santana and Quinn act like they do. Well, you know, I don't. I actually like you and your sweaters but Santana never lets me talk to you. Which is a shame because your stockings are totally cool and stuff. Even though you're really annoying sometimes and you talk really much you do have a nice voice so I don't really mind. It's kind of Santana's voice when she's not so mad all the time.'

'Ehm… Well… what do you mean? What do you want from me?' Rachel tried to look cool but at the same time she didn't trust this one bit. 'Where are Santana and Quinn? Are you trying to prank me? Why are you doing this?' Rachel asked with her arms crossed. But Brittany had a look of remorse in her blue eyes and Rachel could clearly see it.

'Santana and Quinn are not here. Santana texted me she couldn't hang out with me tonight anymore because Quinn gave her a total shiner. You know, in the face and all. And it hurt pretty badly. But you can't tell anyone I told you, Santana would be so mad at me. I'm really not trying to prank you, I just have never seen you without Santana being with me so I never got the chance to talk to you. And I am so sorry about Quinn and Santie, that they're being so mean to you and all that. They don't really mean it you know. I know, because I'm a genius and I can read people like you can read books. I actually can't read books; they're too confusing for me. Why do you have to read it from top to bottom? Wouldn't it be só much cooler if you could just read any word you want?'

Rachel's defense softened. Maybe the girl truly meant it. It sure did seem so. It actually made her smile a little.

'Ehm… okay. You're right actually, about the books and stuff. It is really stupid that they always have to make rules about everything.' The blonde nodded her head in a big gesture.

'I knew you would understand! Can I have your number? I would totally want to hang out with you sometime! But I think you should come to my place. Santana says you live in one of those weird houses the small people from Lord of the Rings live in and I think it would hurt my back to have to crouch all the time. Do you think you can reach a normal door handle? I'm willing to lift you up if you want to.'

The singer knew she should be offended but in some way Brittany was so innocent, and it was Santana who told her those mean things anyway. So she couldn't really blame the cheerleader. And the way she seemed so sincere made her eager for more. _Like me, like me, like me! _

'Do you really mean this? I mean, you really want to hang out with me?'

'Yeah I would! You seem like so much fun. And you can sing really well. Maybe we could record our own music video some day! You should be singing and I should be dancing and it should be really good. Lord Tubbington could be like some sexy man dancer. But I may have to buy him a new tuxedo, he had a really nice one but he spilled some red wine over it at his last AA-meeting.'

Rachel chuckled and felt a sort of relieve wash over her. Even though her suspicious side still didn't trust it, she wanted to trust it so much. She took out a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag and wrote down her cell number.

'You can text me if you want, I think. If you want to. I mean, I understand if you don't. Are you sure about this?' The blonde just went in for a hug. Rachel didn't really know how to respond so she just let her arms hang to her side.

'I will totally! I'd love to see your little house some time, too! But don't tell San because she will be so mad with me. We could be great friends!'

Britt sort of chirped of happiness and put the piece of paper into her bra. She left a flabbergasted Rachel behind. The brunette almost forgot to pay for her jumpers as she left the store, not sure what had just happened. This was all just too weird. But she just went with it. She was really sceptic, though. She didn't even know if she would reply if Brittany did text her. What was not going to happen anyway. Nobody liked her. The girl was just messing with her to make her feel even worse. But Brittany was so nice… But she was also the best friend of her two greatest tormenters. It could al be a set-up. So she should just put this out of her mind and go on with her live.


End file.
